fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel Little
Miguel Little, Born October 5, 1977, he is today known as one of the most monumental figures in the fitness world. He is the only person in history to have been a participant in the worlds strongest man competition, a Professional Football Player, and an MMA cage fighter, who invented the thriving CrossPit trend today. Miguel lived with his parents John and Patricia Little in Montana, where at the age of eight he nearly died in a car accident. A car ran head on into the passenger side of Miguel’s fathers Honda Accord. Miguel was put into the hospital where he resided in a coma. His parents were told he might regain consciousness however he may never be able to walk again. Six months later he arose from his coma, and was put into a rehabilitation program, where he learned much about the basic functions of the human body. Once he recovered he became fascinated by fitness and vowed to learn everything he could and help to influence the fitness world. At the age of twelve he began to train by doing basic exercises such as push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, and squats, then he would run two miles twice a week. His impressive development caught the eye of the High School Coach Daniel Delao. Coach Delao saw a champion in young Miguel, and began working with him day in and day out. Needless to say by the time he got to Montana High School he was a star, setting new records and became an all american. From there he was recruited by Arizona State University where he became even more successful, and was drafted into the NFL, where he played for the next five years with the San Francisco 49s. After football he came up with a new goal to win the worlds strongest man competition. At the age of 27 in 2004 he achieved this goal setting new records in the sport. After setting these records he needed to come up with a new goal. His new goal was to fight in the MMA. Training at the MMA headquarters in Texas, he perfected his skills after three years of practice. In spring of 2007 he got his first shot at a fight, where he knocked out his opponent Bill Doug in the first round. His MMA coach Logan Giles set him up with thirty two fights and he won everyone by knockout. In 2010 Miguel won the MMA world championship as the oldest member to hold the title of an MMA champion. At the age of 34 in 2011 Miguel set out to take all of his fitness experience and develop it into one more functional and fun workout style. He developed his first CrossPit studio at his home in Montana, where it quickly became a hit. After the first six months he opened three more studios in Los Angeles, Arizona, and Washington. A trend was born, which is now regarded as one of the most highly popular and healthy forms of training. Combining cardio, strength, agility, and speed, with nutrition; CrossPit is known as one of the healthiest and most effective forms of fitness. Now Miguel has over eight hundred CrossPit locations all over the United States and is regarded as one of the most influential figures in the fitness world.